


Love Generation

by Little1940sToad



Category: Life Goes On (TV), Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: But Libby is just adorable, F/F, I'm Sorry, So......., and also lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1940sToad/pseuds/Little1940sToad
Summary: Libby finds Drew cheating on her and has some realizations.This is based towards the end of season one, and is basically rewrite of the story. So, Libby can finally be with someone she loves.Probably very OOC.
Relationships: Libby/Maggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been reading fanfiction for a few months, so i'm pretty knew to this world. This is my first fanfiction so I don't know if it's any good.
> 
> P.S. This is for Joanne's Vodka Stinger. If they ever find this because I put some of their ideas in here... Also, they're just great and I love 'em. Deal with it.

God! Libby hated this, and was fed up with it. Drew was late again.

"How many times can you stay at a restaurant until two in the morning?!"

So, she decided to go meet him there. See if he fell asleep in a booth again, or not.

She got to the restaurant and it was pitch black outside and inside. As she noticed that the lights on the inside were turned off, she heard some sounds coming from a nearby car that seemed extremely familiar. She turned around, and walked to the car so that she could see what was going on. She didn't want to look because she thought that it was just some teenagers who were having a little too much fun for a Tuesday night, but then she heard someone moan "Drew!", and suddenly remembered that this was Drew's car. Her mind immediately went blank other than one thought.

"Please tell me that it's not true. Please!"

Then, the worst thoughts started to fill her head

"What?! It can't be I. mean, sure it's been a while since we last did anything actually romantic, or even spoke to one another, but he would never resort to cheating. Would he? To be honest, he isn't the most loyal partner. He flirts, and teases other girls, but he's never done anything with any of them. Right?"

She couldn't even answer her own question. She knew that he wasn't the best husband, but she knew that she couldn't leave him because Corky would be devastated by it if she couldn't explain to him why they were getting a divorce. So, she resorted to lying to herself about basically everything in her life, and she never understood how she got her life to this point. It was probably the fact that her parents made her get married after she got pregnant, even though they hated Drew too.

She started to think that it was her fault, and that she wasn't doing enough to satisfy him. Then, she remembered that they made love Sunday night. The only reason was because she wanted to feel pleasure from something other than herself.

"So, why would even think about doing something like this."

Suddenly her mind flew back to the car, and she looked through the glass of the window.

There he was. Thrusting into one of the waitresses from the grill, with her ankles locked around his back The girl seemed to be loving it because her eyes were shut and her head was thrown back. Libby didn't know how the girl was enjoying this, he was awful in bed, but maybe his calling was sneaking around and plowing some girl in the backseat of a car. The next thing she knew was Drew yelling "Oh... Mary, I love you!", and that was the last straw. She knocked on the window as hard as she could, and they both screamed out of shock. Libby opened the door and started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Who do you think are! what the hell Drew! We have a family, but your here just thrusting away into some girl that you hired 'cause you thought she was pretty! How fucking dare you. I wanted to believe you were better than this, but clearly you aren't and never have been. She is pretty, I'll give you that, but FUCK YOU!"

As she started to walk away, Drew had started to put his pants back on. Libby was walking to her car so that she could drive home, but in the middle of the street she got a even better idea. She grabbed a rock that was on the ground next to her foot, and threw it into the window of the door that was still open. It shattered instantly.

she smirked "I always did have good aim, didn't I?"

She started walking to her car again. At that moment, Drew almost jumped out of the car, and started running after Libby.

"Libs. Wait!"

She turned around to look him in the eye "Don't you start with me. Go back to your car and back to that little traitor. Try to explain to her that you need to stay with her now because you're WIFE kicked you out." She started back to her car.

"Libby. Please!" he grabbed her arm.

She turned and slapped the right side of his face that he then started holding. " Shut up, and don't touch me! I'm leaving you Drew. You got that! Now go to your side piece because she's all you have now."

She turned on her heel back towards her car for the third time. Drew had given up because he knew Libby was stubborn, but he thought that she would only take a few days to cool off.

Her heels started clicking against the pavement, and her coat was swinging behind her while she had a smirk on her face. She got n her car and started to drive away. She was extremely proud of herself right now. Of course, she was shocked and angry, but she finally had a reason to leave him that other people would believe, and that her children could understand. To be honest, she didn't really care about Paige at this point. She loved Paige, and had basically raised her by herself, but she really was her father's daughter.

* * *

Libby got home, and she knew that all of her kids were sleeping. So, she got on the phone and dialed the number that she had memorized years ago. The person that she couldn't stop thinking about on her way home because she could finally be with them.

They picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Maggie! Oh my god. It's so nice to hear your voice!" Libby was ecstatic.

The last time she called was to see how Maggie was doing after her husband died back in March. Even if she knew Maggie hated Bill, she needed a reason that Drew would understand. He hated Maggie because when he first started seeing Libby he knew that she was in love with her, but Libby was dating him at the time. So, he made her stop spending time with Maggie.

"Libby?! Hi! What are you doing up this late?"

"Earlier, I was waiting around for Drew because he was still at the restaurant. So I went to go see him..."

She heard Maggie whisper under her breath "That prick..."

Libby laughed "Well, I have great news. Drew was cheating on me!"

"That's good?" She was confused, but kind of understood where this was going

"Well no, but it means that I can finally leave him without the kids asking to many questions."

"Oh. Good for you Libs! Well, if you ever need me to come over to comfort you after this _horrible tragedy_ , just give me a call." Libby could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but she wanted to flirt too.

"Well, I could probably use some comfort tomorrow. How about you come to my house tomorrow, and we eat some lunch. Say... 1.30."

"That would be amazing! We could try to figure out what we're going to do about your divorce, and maybe have some desert as well."

"Sounds amazing. Okay, I gotta go, but hope to see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night, see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this fic. So, if you guys want me to continue, just say so in the comments. Also, I am open to criticism because I would like to get better at writing, and continue in writing fanfiction. This was really fun, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> P.S. I hope you got the Gypsy reference. :)


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby and Maggie finally see each other again and Drew confronts Libby.  
> (Trigger warning - physical abuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back with another chapter. As always Drew is extremely frustrating, but I hope you like this chapter.

Libby had sent the kids off to hang out with Tyler. She knew they wouldn't ask any question because they loved Tyler. So, she finally had the house to herself. She had just finished lunch for her and Maggie when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door, and opened it. She saw Maggie standing there with a bag on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Maggie!" She immediately hugged her around her neck.

"Libby, hi!" Maggie held her waist. They hugged for a while before Libby invited her in, and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Ooh, what are you cooking? It smells amazing." She set her bag on the couch in the den before following Libby.

"Well, Drew didn't like italian food, and I know you do. So, I made Pasta con pomodoro e basilico." She started to smile as she was standing over the pot.

"Thanks, and your cooking is phenomenal." Then, she hugged her from behind around her waist.

"You certainly haven't eased off on the compliments." Libby turned back to Maggie to look at her.

"Not when I have so much to compliment you on." She said while looking into her brown eyes, and still holding her waist. Libby turned her body to face her, and put her arms around Maggie's neck.

"God, I have missed you so much." She started to tear up "I will never know why I chose Drew over you. I wanted Corky to have a father, but I know that he would have been even happier if he was raised by you." A single tear ran down her cheek, and she lowered her head to look down at the floor.

"It's okay Libs. We have each other now." She lifted Libby's face to look in her eyes. Maggie lifted her hand and wiped the tear off of Libby's cheek.

"Maggie...." She wanted to tell her how much she adored her and how much she missed being with her, but she didn't know how to tell her so instead she changed the subject. She lowered her arms from Maggie's neck, and moved Maggie's arms from her waist. "We should eat."

"Okay." Maggie wasn't expecting Libby to be so timid today, she never had been before until she started seeing Drew.

They sat down at the table to eat and Maggie brought up the divorce.

"So, how are you planning to separate from Drew?" She said as she was eating very quickly. She always did love Libby's cooking, but she also had some plans that she hadn't told Libby about yet.

"Well, I'll probably tell the kids first, then hopefully get Drew to move out. Lord knows he doesn't need this house. After that, get the divorce." Maggie noticed that Libby seemed weary as she said this.

"You know that Drew isn't going to give up that easily."

"I know, but I can dream can't I."

"Of course." Maggie grabbed Libby's hand right as she was finishing her food.

"Wow! That was fast." Maggie stood up from the table and put her dish in the sink. Then, she whispered into Libby's ear.

"I like your food, and I have some ideas. So, give me ten or fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Libby was suspicious, but curious. So, she let her go upstairs, and she noticed that she was carrying the bag that she came in with. Maggie walked into Libby's bedroom, and as she closed the door she started to smile because had forgotten how nice it was to have Maggie around. Then, Libby heard a knock on the door. First she checked who it was and was disgusted at the sight. She opened the door to see Drew's annoying face.

"What are you doing here?!"

" **What?** Now I'm not even welcome in my own house." He smirked as he said this as if he hadn't done anything.

"No, you're not because it's not **your** house anymore."

"Libby, what are you talking about?" He really thought she was kidding about last night.

"Well, let's see. You cheated on me with a twenty-two year old, you have treated me like crap for the past twenty years, and I'm sick of you. How's that for an explanation."

"Libby, you can't be **serious**. We've been together for twenty years. You're just going to throw that all away because of one lousy disagreement."

" **Are you kidding me? A disagreement. Drew you cheated on me!** That is not a disagreement, that is a mistake on your part. Just like this marriage was a mistake." She was so happy that she had finally gotten how unhappy she was off her chest.

Drew grabbed her by her shoulders so aggressively that she thought that he would leave bruises in her arms.

"Now you listen to me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was simply seeking the affection that **you** didn't show me. So, I am staying in this house, and we are not separating."

"The hell we aren't. I'm sick of you Drew, okay. Also, how dare you say that you didn't do anything wrong, and we had sex four days ago. So, why don't you shut your fucking mouth, get your hands off of me, and get out of my house!" She swatted at his hands on her shoulders. She instantly regretted doing that because he slapped her, and started to hit her more while saying "How dare you talk to me like that!"

* * *

Maggie was changing in Libby's room into something that she knew Libby would like, nothing sexual, just a little cute black nightgown with lace trim. She wanted today to be special, not because of sex, she just wanted Lbby to feel loved and cared for. God knows that Drew wasn't showing her any attention. Also, she had a variety of movies set down on the bed for Libby to choose from that they could watch in the den. She did this as she was completely unaware of what was going on downstairs. She didn't realize someone was even here until she hear Libby scream.

" **Drew! Stop it! Please!** " Then, silence.

Maggie rapidly started to look through her bag for the robe that she had brought. Then, she wanted to put it on because she didn't want Drew to see her in what she was wearing, so that he wouldn't get even angrier. She put the robe on, and ran out of the room to see Libby lying on the floor unconscious and Drew straddling her, hitting her across her face.

She started to run down the stairs. " **Drew, stop it! Get off of her!** " She reached the bottom of the steps, and pushed him off of her. She reached for Libby's face, and realized that her face was soaked with tears, she started to brush the wet hair out of eyes. She could already see bruises forming on her cheek.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" He acted like he was innocent.

"She just wanted to see me! **What have you done?!** " Maggie had started to cry over how badly Libby was hurt.

"She'll be fine. It's not that bad."

" ** _GOD DAMMIT! DREW, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"_** " She had now started to scream at him.

"Nothing! Maggie, you're overreacting!" He really was a dick.

"Overreacting! You just beat your wife to the point that she lost consciousness. **What the fuck is wrong with you!** "

"Shut up. what are you even doing here?"

She ignored his question, opened the door, and picked up Libby to carry her to her car. She wanted to take Libby to the hospital to make sure that she was okay. She started to walk out of the house, and Drew ran past her to open the door to his car. As he did so, he reached out to take Libby, like he was trying to help.

"Now you're concerned. Like I would ever let her into your hands again." She opened the door on the passenger's side of her car and set Libby in the seat.

"I want to help, and she's my wife. You're just a **dyke** whos in love with my wife. I'm her husband."

"Not for long. Now, get away from her house! Right now!" she circled her car, and got in the driver's seat.

She started to drive to the hospital. About, halfway there she wanted to talk to Libby, and she knew that she couldn't hear her, but she didn't care she just wanted to say it. She started to cry before she said it.

"Drew was right. I am in love with you, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I always thought that you felt the same way, and I hope you do. And, I thought that you did because of how you reacted when I hugged you, but then you just changed the subject. I'm sorry, but I can't stop loving you, and I just wanted to kiss you the minute I saw you. Now your hurt, and I could've helped you, but i didn't, and I'm so sorry."

She was sobbing at this point, but she was proud that she had gotten it off her chest.

* * *

They had gotten to the hospital, and Maggie carried her into the building.

She saw the doctor, and they said "A reflex area in the brain called the sinus regulates the flow of blood and oxygen to the head, but a good knock to the jaw can jolt the sinus. This lightning fast altering of the blood and oxygen flow can cause a blackout. Which is what happened with Mrs. Thatcher when she **fell**. She'll be okay she just needs to take it easy for the next few days. We can let her stay overnight if you would like, but it really isn't necessary."

"I'll just stay with her for the next few days"

"One more thing, Mrs. Henderson. Can I ask why you're in a robe."

"Uh...Well, I was asleep when her daughter called me because she found her lying on the floor, and I rushed to their house. So, I didn't have time to change." She knew that wasn't true, but what could she say "Oh, I'm in love with her, and wanted to surprise her."

* * *

Maggie brought Libby into the house, and carried her upstairs, and laid her on her bed. She moved the movies and laid behind Libby wrapping her arms around the other woman. Whispering, she said "I love you, Libby Giordano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys aren't mad at me, but Zizi wanted to know what bullshit Drew would pull. So, I made him pull some bullshit. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Stay tuned.


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby tells Maggie something very special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with another chapter "WOOP WOOP" (Maybe?). We are finally getting to our perfect Mibby pairing.  
> Libby's thoughts are in italics and Maggie's are in bold.

Maggie had woken up, not even knowing that she had fallen asleep until she saw that the clock said 4:30, with her arms still around Libby.

**I guess she's not up yet. God, I hope she's okay.**

She was terrified that the woman that she had loved for over twenty years wouldn't wake up, even if she was told otherwise, she needed to know for herself. So, Maggie grabbed Libby's palm, and started to stroke the back of the other woman's hand with her thumb in an effort to show her that she cared for Libby, but also hoping that it might help to wake her up. After a few minutes, she looked over Libby's shoulder to see her face, and to see if there was any sign that what she was doing was working.

 **She's so gorgeous even with bruises covering her face. How can someone not want to be with her, and why would someone hurt her this badly deliberately.** She lifted her hand to stroke the other woman's cheek. **Libby, I'm so sorry that this happened, but I promise that it will never happen again. I don't want to lose you for any reason Libs. Just wake up soon.**

Maggie went back to lying behind Libby, and she started hugging her again.

Libby had been unconscious for about four hours, and it was 4:38 in the afternoon meaning that the kids would get home soon. This made Maggie want to wake Libby even more than she already did because Maggie didn't want to be the one to explain to the kids why their mother was covered in bruises from head to toe and how their mother and father were getting a divorce. 

* * *

It was now 4:55, and as Maggie had started watching Libby's face again, Maggie felt Libby move her torso under her arm. Maggie felt a wave of relief wash over her body.

**Oh thank go. She's waking up.**

Maggie started to run her fingers through the other woman's long brown hair to try to slowly wake her up.

Libby had awoken, and she had started to come to her senses when she realised that she was in bed,but she didn't know how she got there. Then, she felt someone cuddled up behind her, and someone playing with her hair. She was kind of scared, but strangely happy. Drew had never done this to wake her up or to even comfort her. She slightly opened her eyes and had to blink a few times to adjust to the light in the room. She looked down at her hand being held by someone else's who she had recognized.

"Hi, Maggie..." She yawned "How did I get here?" she said as she turned her body to face Maggie.

"Libs. You fell unconscious. Are you ok? Do you feel any pain? Did you-" Maggie was extremely worried about the woman lying beside her, and wanted to know if she was ok, but Libby cut her off. Libby placed her free hand on Maggie's cheek to calm her down, and to kind of thank her for staying with her.

"Maggie, I'm fine. What happened after Drew... hit me?" She held back tears when she remembered the image of Drew hovering over her, and hitting her across the face. The sad part was that it was not the first time that he had done that to her.

"Well, Drew made you fall out of consciousness. So, I took you to the hospital to make sure that you were ok. Drew tried to drive you in his car. When I refused I made sure that he didn't follow us their. I didn't want him to hurt you or even really be around you in case you woke up. But, they said you were fine, I offered to stay with you anyways just to make sure everything's fine and that so you wouldn't feel lonely. Only if that's okay-" Again, Libby cut her off, but this time she grabbed her face with both hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

_She care for me so much. I really do love her._

"Thank you so much Maggie. I wasn't expecting someone to ever care for me so much or even notice me... I think that I might be willing to admit that....." 

**Oh my god. Does she feel the same way! Please.**

"Maggie, I love you." Maggie had not believed what she had just heard, but Libby was so happy that she finally told Maggie. After a few moments of looking into Maggie's eyes to see if she was happy or disgusted. She saw a tear forming in Maggie's eye.

"Oh honey, are you okay?"

Before Libby could comprehend what was happening, she saw Maggie leaning towards her, and felt lips connecting with hers.

 _O_ _kay, good, she's happy._

Libby leaned back towards Maggie to kiss her back. They kissed for a couple of moments before Maggie pulled away from her, to Libby's disappointment. 

Maggie looked at Libby, and they were both smiling at each other because they had finally admitted that they had loved each other. Libby was the first to speak.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that, but I'm so happy I finally got the chance."

"You and me both. I've waited to kiss you since the first day we met."

Maggie wasn't lying. She had first met Libby in their freshman year of high school when they were both protesting, and holding up 'free love' signs outside the school. Maggie was looking around the crowd for one of her friends. When she bumped into Libby. They both turned to apologize at the same time, and there must have been some drugs in the air or something because the minute they looked at each other, they started chatting up a storm even over the screaming crowd.

They both recalled the memory fondly as Maggie sat up against the headboard of the bed asking if she could get under the covers since it was quite cold in the house.

Libby agreed pulling the covers over the both of them as she laid her head against Maggie's chest too savor her new-found happiness with someone she wanted to be with since she was a teenager. _She was supposed to be happy at her high school graduation, but that was the day she had to leave Maggie to go to college out of state, which was probably one of the saddest days of her life. Behind the day she found out she was pregnant, the day she learned that Corky had Downs (not sad for herself, but sad for him), and her wedding day._

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I only married Drew for Corky, right?"

"Of course."

"Just wondering, because the only reason I got with him was 'cause I missed you so much." Libby had tears in her eyes as she had to relive the despair that she had gone through as a teenager.

Maggie heard her crying, and started to run her fingers through Libby's long brown again. "Honey, it's okay. We have each other now." She said as she wrapped an arm around Libby's shoulder making them even closer to each other.

They cuddled for a few moments.

Then, they both heard the kids come back into the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH!!! The start of the actual story. :) Also, tell me how you guys feel in the comments. I'd love to see what you think.


End file.
